mikey87fandomcom-20200214-history
Season 01 Episode 02 Jenny McCormack
(002) The Super Show Season 1 Episode 02: Jenny McCormack Generic Intro: Speaking Languages Hi, I'm Brian Henson. When I was a kid my father was so into gadgets... cars especially, & he had this tape that he used to play which was "How to Speak Languages", & he used to drive to work and I used to ride with him a lot, & he would drive to work trying to make the chicken fajita in Mexico or make the fettucini alfredo in Italy. It was the most ridiculous thing you had ever seen, & people at traffic lights used to stop and sort of look at him a little crazy. But that was the roots of the character that would eventually become Chef Winnie The Pooh just like the Swedish Chef. If you watch Chef Winnie The Pooh, one of the most exciting things about it is Chef Winnie The Pooh from The Super Show. He cooks lots of wonderful way how to speak engish, spanish & other languages. To me the best part about the Swedish Chef is the more you don't understand him, the more you love him. Here is The Super Show. Opening Theme Fozzie's Joke: Hey! That Gonzo is so dumb, he just heard that we're running short of water so he wants us to dilute it. Gonzo's Gong Gonzo strikes the gong & breaks it Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us to the show wearing the striped suit & a straw hat & informs us that this week's guest is the "Beautiful & Vivacious Jenny McCormack". Devyn Puett comes on the greatest stage. Kermit & Devyn Puett introduces us to our friend of Kermit's, Lydia Lydia The Tattooed Lady The curtain opens revealing Jessica Kerrimian playing piano, Snoopy playing the tambourine & Animal playing the drums in the background in the foreground, Kermit & Devyn Puett sings as Lydia, a tattooed pig dances next to them. Backstage Miss Piggy meets Lydia the Tattooed Pig. Lydia enjoyed dancing with Kermit & Devyn Puett. Lydia The Tattooed Pig dances with Adam, Luci & Tina, Kermit could hardly believed what Gonzo did in that number. Adam: Just kidding, Kermit, I was just doing it again Luci & Tina keeps on dancing with Lydia. Kermit takes a picture of Lydia the Tattooed Pig, Luci & Tina dancing. It came our so nice Chef Winnie The Pooh Chef Winnie The Pooh prepares The Swedish meatballs. However, they turn out to be a bit springy, so Chef Winnie The Pooh decides to just play tennis with them in a match against Statler. Balcony Waldorf: 15 love!! (Chuckles) Backstage When Chef Pooh was playing tennis with springy meatballs backstage. Kermit: Wow! That's cool Pooh! That's amazing! How do you do that? Pooh: It's just like, I'm playing tennis with springy meatballs just like The Swedish Chef did on The Muppet Show with Connie Stevens. Luci takes a picture of Chef Pooh playing tennis with the springy meatballs. The picture looked so nice. Just then, a girl named Jenny McCormack walks down the stairs wearing the poodle skirt. Kermit welcomes Jenny McCormack to our show tonight. Jenny McCormack decides that she wants to do the number that she likes to do just like Connie Stevens. Then, the Mutations walk downstairs & goes onstage for the next act. Stage Curtain Kermit introduces Jenny McCormack singing "Teenager In Love" in the 50s-style introduction Teenager in Love Jenny McCormack sings, backed up by the Mutations. At the end of the song, Jenny McCormack & the Mutations battle for the audience's applause Balcony Statler: How clever, I remember being a teenager in love Waldorf: Yeah, but Queen Victoria wouldn't have you! Backstage Gonzo asks Kermit about the teddy bear & Pooh show up again. Chef Pooh is still playing tennis with the springy meatballs. Pooh wonders if Gonzo can play too Gonzo: Yes, I can play tennis with the springy meatballs with Pooh. Gonzo & Pooh goes onstage for the tennis game. Kermit & the teddy bear will get to watch too. Winnie The Pooh & Gonzo Winnie The Pooh & Gonzo play tennis with the springy meatballs & count 30 hits, while John Lovelady announces & the audience cheers Balcony Waldorf: Did you see that? Statler: They played tennis with springy meatballs on this show (Chuckles) (U.S. Spot) Ain't Misbehavin Daffy Duck sings, Janice, Zoot, Animal & Floyd play the song Talk Spot Jenny McCormack sings "(They Long To Be) Close To You" to Kermit. Then, Chris Finch & Fozzie Bear joins in & Jenny sings it to 3 people, the frog, the boy named Chris Finch & the bear. Balcony Waldorf: I'd like to get close to Jenny McCormack, but I'm too close to something else. Statler: What's that? Waldorf: Ninety. Backstage Fozzie Bear remembers Gonzo's teddy bear, now knowing what people think of him when he felt very strange. But then, he hears Scooter say (of the teddy bear). Scooter: He's the funniest looking bear that it makes me want to laugh & laugh. I think he's the funniest bear. But then, Fozzie Bear adds the new one would be nice too. Fozzie Bear: The bear can barely play bear ping pong Sax & Violence Nigel asks Zoot to play a "great little number". Zoot trusts his forgiveness for the piece. Zoot: Forgive me, John Parker Smith, wherever you are. Zoot proceeds to play "Sax & Violence". Zoot plays the saxophone, then Zoot is joined by Devyn Puett, who plays percussion on the song. They cooperated at the end & the audience cheers. Balcony Statler: Genius! Genius! Waldorf: Bravo! Encore! Statler: Good Music! They enjoyed it very much. Backstage Kermit liked that music Zoot & Devyn Puett enjoyed. Kermit gave Devyn Puett the medal & says..... Kermit: For cooperating that music with zoot. Kermit cheers for Devyn Puett & she was very happy. Fozzie Bear gave Devyn Puett her teddy bear & the bunch of flowers. Devyn Puett gives 1 flower to Kermit & he was nice of her. Stage Curtain Sam Eagle introduces the very first duet of Wayne & Wanda Wayne & Wanda Wanda conducts while Wayne sings "Tomato Plant", as Wayne gets caught in a tomato plant Lavendar Gardener AM: Are you okay Wayne? Wayne: I'm all-right, I got caught by growing the tomato plant. Stage Curtain As the curtain closes. Tina introduces Jenny McCormack's finale Some Enchanted Evening The set begins rolling in, Michael Kerrimian & Jessica Kerrimian dancing & serenading Jenny McCormack Stage Curtain Jenny McCormack enjoyed the show. Jenny McCormack is now a hero. Devyn Puett gives Jenny McCormack the perfect medal & says....... Devyn Puett: For cooperating the perfect dance number with Michael Kerrimian & Jessica Kerrimian. Kermit cheers for Jenny McCormack & Devyn Puett closes the show Closing Theme Waldorf: Wanna play with springy meatballs? Statler: (Chuckles) Let's head home & start playing Category:Super Show Episode Guide